


Be My Valentine?

by orphan_account



Series: Smosh Holidays! [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Middle School, Mutual Friends, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Crush, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Courtney clutched her notebook to her chest as Shayne walked by. His shoulder brushed hers, causing a stray hair to rustle in the wind. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, continuing to walk through the halls to her next class: science. She blinked several times to clear the tears generated by the weird, clean air of the middle school. And maybe the thought of being alone on Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp
Series: Smosh Holidays! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> i actually felt this today. like walking through the halls after science, it hit me. i was effing lonely. yes i have friends. some girl i kinda but not really like said (in the girls' locker room) "I'm accepting boyfriend and girlfriend applicants because mine sucks" and i almost asked if she was serious o.o anyway it's actually 14 minutes into feb. 15th here but it's okay. i actually didn't think of writing a valentine's day fic until i saw one. and then the second one was when i actually started writing. so thanks coshaymien and RapunzelGirl13 (their stuff is better, GO READ IT)!

Courtney clutched her notebook to her chest as Shayne walked by. His shoulder brushed hers, causing a stray hair to rustle in the wind. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, continuing to walk through the halls to her next class: science. 

She blinked several times to clear the tears generated by the weird, clean air of the middle school. And maybe the thought of being alone on Valentine’s Day. 

_ It’s never bothered me before! Why now? Just because I have a crush on Shayne doesn’t mean I need him to be my boyfriend! Valentine’s Day should be a self-care day for single people like me! Or maybe it should be legally renamed “Forever Alone Day” or “National Loneliness Day”. I don’t know, I guess I’m just… lonely. Exactly what I said. Or thought. Whatever. _

Courtney took a seat next to her best friend, Boze. She raised her eyebrows and grinned.

“Did you see anyone on your way here?”

“Yes, in fact, the whole school seemed to be moving about,” Courtney answered sarcastically. Boze nodded, paying more attention to her laptop.

“But like, Topp.”

“Why do you call him by his last name?”

“We both read Harry Potter at the same time in elementary school, so we bonded over that. Y’know, all the teachers and some students call each other by their last names. Sh*t like that. But did you see him or not?”

“He almost ran me over.” Boze’s eyes widened and she turned to face Courtney.

“Really?”

“Why are you so excited about that? And no, h*ll no, his shoulder bumped mine and butterflies flew around in my stomach.”

“Did he apologize?”

“No, he just kind of… slowed down and took more caution to step back and around me.” Boze shook her head sympathetically.

“I’ll beat his a*s later.” The bell rang and Mr. Bereta entered the room.

“Go to my website and finish the notes, then come see me for a study guide. Get to it!” He grinned and walked over to his desk to do whatever he did during class. 

_ Why is he even a teacher? He just puts links to videos and articles on his website and sits there! He doesn’t even make the videos, notes, labs, articles, anything we use! He just sits there! But why am I complaining, at least I can goof off and not get caught. _

“Don’t beat his a*s, you’re my friend and he’ll think I’m the same!”

“Are you kidding? When I DO talk to him, it’s about how amazing you are. He knows, b*tch. He knows.” Courtney sighed.

“C’mon, let’s get to work.”

L͖̪̯ͨͬ̈͆͞͠A͎̎T̨̗̻̬ͥͨͣͣ͢E̶̠͎͙̝͍̠̟̰͠Ṙ̻

“Have fun in,” Boze winked, “theatre.” Courtney sighed. It was her class with Shayne. 

“If I have to,” she whined jokingly, squeezing Boze’s hand on her way out. After a few deep breaths, she was at Mr. Hecox’s classroom. She stepped in cautiously.

_ Why? Why cautiously? _ She IS his favorite student, after all.

“Hello, Courtney.”

“Hi, Mr. Hecox.”

“You seem out of character. I detect nerves.” Theatre teachers always have interesting ways of saying things and they have an odd talent for detecting things as well. “Is it because of the… HoLiDaY?” He said it in a weird voice like he does instead of just emphasizing a word like normal people.

_ Normal people are weird though. _

“Um… no?” He chuckled.

“You keep thinkin’, Courtney.” A big shape grazed Courtney’s back as it passed. “Watch it, Shayne!” Sure enough, when Courtney turned around, Shayne was slightly pink-faced and walking to his desk in front of Courtney’s.

_ The pinkness is from P.E., _ Courtney tried to convince herself.  _ There’s no way a girl made him feel like that. Ṇ̝̐O̙͑̿̔ ̵̘͙̪̹̘̈ͣ̉Ẅ̵͓ͅA̢͡Y͘. _

Courtney trudged to her seat.  _ Do not stare. Do not stare. _ Shayne was wearing an army green shirt and a crimson baseball cap on backward. It was cute and very Shayne-like. He suddenly turned around, causing Courtney to quickly look down at her open book, “Lord of the Rings”.

“Hey.” Courtney slowly looked up. His sea-blue eyes twinkled.

“Hey yourself,” Courtney replied nonchalantly. After all, she’s a good actress, hiding her panic behind a chill facade.

“Yeah… I know we haven’t talked… well, ever, really… but, um… I’ve kinda been harboring a crush on you for a while, and I was wondering if maybe you’d… well, like to…” He trailed off, his face changing from porcelain pale to sunset pink to tomato red.

“Will you be my Valentine?” Courtney blurted. Shayne paused and stared, no emotion on his face. He flashed a small smile.

“Yeah, that’s basically what I was gonna ask so… yeah. Valentines.” As the bell rang, he slid a red heart-shaped box onto her desk. She peeked in and saw a sea of chocolates. There were strawberry and orange ones, nutty ones, coconut ones… it went on nearly forever.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Anytime,  _ sweetie. _ ” Courtney beamed and nodded as she slipped a hand forward into his, danging beside him. He squeezed and she could sense his grin.

_ My Valentine. _

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? comments and kudos VERY MUCH APPRECIATED and they inspire me to write more so let me know what you think!


End file.
